Drabbles in the Key of Insanity
by Sheena Marie
Summary: Based on the music meme that's been going around LiveJournal. 10 random drabbles inspired by ten random songs.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing around with them for a while. I promise to put them back where I found them when I'm finished and they'll only be _slightly _damaged.

This is based on the music meme making its rounds on LJ at the moment.

_Choose a subject and go. Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on when each song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs. If nothing comes it still counts._

My theme was Transformers... I appear to have picked up a Simmons muse somewhere along the way.

In good news, he's started talking to me about what the heck happend in the "Brownie Incident" that he mentioned in my fic _Flipside _

* * *

1. **_Tian Xia (something) (something)_** (I can only read the first two characters) , _Wang Rong_ - - **Dou Ai**

The police station. Of all the places to choose to flip out on he had to choose the damn police station.

Somebody up there was laughing at him.

Banachek was on the roof, he just had to make things difficult, didn't he. If they were still in Sector 7 after this

* * *

2. **_Sands Theme_**, _Tonto's Giant Nuts_ - - **Once Upon A Time in Mexico Soundtrack**

Big, big as Ice Man at least, only thing was this particular robot wasn't frozen! And he looked pissed...well, as pissed as a giant robot could actually look.

Did he have to rip the roof off the car, though? Those things are and expensive and he was the one who was going

* * *

3. **_Poem to a Horse_**, _Shakira_ - - **Laundry Service**

Why him? Why his family, that's what Sam wanted to know. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't complaining. Best friends with a Giant Robot from Outer Space... It wasn't something every teenage boy could boast, but what he wanted to know, in the grand scheme of things, was:

Why his family?

Why was it his great great grandfather that found Megatron? Why did Sector 7 give back everything to his family - including the drawings?

The glasses he could understand, but the drawings had funky alien scribbles all over them..so why did they give them back?

* * *

4. **_Rip It Up_**, _Jet_ - - **TMNT Soundtrack**

"Go go go go go go!" Shit! Cop car! Where the hell did he come from? He thought all the Decepticons were gone.

Stupid, stupid! He shouldn't have just assumed because he didn't see the 'Con at Mission City that he was dead or had fled the planet.

* * *

5. **_From the Western Woods to Beaver's Dam_** - - **The Chronicles of Narnia Soundtrack**

He was so small. They were all so small. Tiny organics. When he volunteered to come here he wasn't expecting them to be so small, so tiny compared to his people.

They were amazing beings, seeming unaware that their size

* * *

6. **_The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun_**, _Celtic Woman_ - - **A New Journey: Live at Slane Castle**

"The aliens are coming! Run! Flee! I HAVE AN ALIEN IN MY BASEMENT!"

...the man was off his rocker!

People were starting to stare. Simmons wasn't quite sure how he was going to get Banachek off that roof without causing a bigger scene than was already being caused.

What the hell had that woman put in those blasted brownies?? It must've been something good to get Banachek to act like that.

"THEY'RE COMING I TELL YOU!!"

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. Nice blackmail material, but he was really starting

* * *

7. **_Nightmare_**, _Ronan Hardiman_ - - Michael Flately's Lord of the Dance

Oh god! She was going to die. She was going to loose control of this truck and slam into a wall killing herself and, well, she didn't think a giant alien robot could become a sticky smear on a wall, but crashing while strapped to the back of a tow truck couldn't be good for 'Bee's paint job or his health.

She was going to DIE!! What the hell had she been thinking?! Had she been thinking?

She wrenched on the wheel again trying to keep the truck steady, trying to keep it straight lest they flip and

* * *

8. **_I've Got My Eye on You_**, _Hans Zimmer_ - - **Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Soundtrack**

Tom felt awful and Simmons was absolutley...something. Tom hadn't really bothered to lift his head and check.

"Feeling better? Don't think the aliens are out to get you?"

Bastard.

* * *

9. **_Treason of Isengard_**, _Howard Shore_ - - **Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring**

"Ma'am", Tom held up his badge "Sector 7. We'd like to ask you a few questions. May we enter the premises?"

The little old lady blinked and stepped aside. The two agents pushed their way past.

"We're here to investigate reports of alien sightings. Could you tell us what you know?"

"I don't really know that much but..." She paused. "You gentlemen make yourselves right at home. I'll just be a minute. Brownies in the oven. You know how it is."

* * *

10. **_Itooshi Hito no Tameni_** (slow version), _Akemis Sato_ - - **Fushigi Yuugi Opening Theme**

They didn't love the same way humans thought of love. That's not to say that they didn't love, because they did, they just had a different approach, a different cultural attachment to the word 'love'.

When one lived for as long as their kind did it was probably to be expected.

These humans. They lived for such a short time. Burned brilliantly, quickly, and then vanished.

FIN


End file.
